<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is a Little Silver Ball by TheEasternEmpress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090851">Love is a Little Silver Ball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEasternEmpress/pseuds/TheEasternEmpress'>TheEasternEmpress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Din better give Grogu his little ball when he sees him, Fluff, Gen, Little bit of angst, if I don’t get a reunion in the finale I’m having a breakdown, maybe hurt/comfort idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEasternEmpress/pseuds/TheEasternEmpress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moff Gideon is dead and Din finally has his son back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Din Djarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is a Little Silver Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn’t wait for the reunion between these two, so I figured I’d write it. I’m sure there’s plot holes and such in here, but I think we all need a reunion scene. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was all over now. Moff Gideon was dead, Din had made sure of it. A beskar spear to the heart would be hard for anyone to survive, but Din waited until the Moff’s breathing and pulse had stopped. He had made the mistake of not checking that the Moff was dead once. Cara said that the Republic would want his body and Din was more than happy to let her go with the Moff’s corpse. </p>
<p>Din had not dared to let go of his son since he had found him in his cell. Grogu was still asleep, and Din wanted to kill everyone on this ship who saw to it that his son lay comatose. </p>
<p>He would never forget the feeling of his heart dropping into his stomach when he first found his son, thinking that the Empire had killed one of the only things he had ever loved. Din practically cried from joy when Din picked up his boy and felt his pulse and saw his lungs inflate. </p>
<p>Cara had a device that was able to cut through the small handcuffs on his son’s wrists and ever since then, Grogu had been cradled in Din’s left arm. </p>
<p>The fight was over now and the adrenaline of the fight was beginning to wear off. Luckily, Cara had happened to find an empty old Imperial ship for Din and his son. Once they had all checked over the ship and disabled and destroyed any Imperial memorabilia, Din and his son took off. Din had no location in mind; he just knew that he had to get his son as far away from this mess as possible. </p>
<p>Din was still getting used to the new ship, but he was eternally grateful that it had a functional hyperspace option. They’d been in hyperspace since they took off and once Din was sure they were safe, Din turned in his chair and watched his boy, waiting for him to wake up. </p>
<p>After nearly half an hour of no movement from his son, Din picked up Grogu and began rocking him, but Din couldn’t tell if he did so for his own comfort or for his son’s. Din was so sure that he would never be able to see his child again, let alone hold him, thank he couldn’t resist picking him up. </p>
<p>Din wasn’t sure if the rocking woke up his child or it was just a coincidence, but it only took a few minutes of rocking before his son started opening his brown eyes. Grogu yawned loudly and stretched his arms over his head before he fully opened his eyes. Din smiled at his boy as tears of joy gathered in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Hello, Grogu,” Din choked out, “I missed you so much.” </p>
<p>Grogu cooed up at his father and reached a hand out to rest against the side of his helmet. Din placed his hand over his son’s and ran his thumb over the back of Grogu’s hand. </p>
<p>Din got lost in the affectionate touch of his son and forgot that there was something he had been wanting to do for his son for days now. He gently removed his son’s hand from his helmet before roughly tugging off his helmet and discarding it to the side. </p>
<p>Grogu let out a noise that Din didn’t recognize at first, but then realized it was a gasp. If Din didn’t have some form of restraint, he was sure he’d be gasping at the first real sight of his son as well. His helmet distorted color so much that it felt like a miracle to be able to see his boy the way he truly was. </p>
<p>Din always loved his son’s eyes, even with his helmet on, but he felt love blossoming in his heart as he was able to make eye contact with his son for the first time. For the second time today, tears filled Din’s eyes at the sight of his boy. </p>
<p>Again, Grogu reached his hand up to rest against his father, but this time he was met with the warmth of his cheek instead of the cold touch of beskar. Din brought Grogu’s hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to his palm before bringing his palm back to his cheek. </p>
<p>“I promise that we’re going to stay together now,” Din began, “No one will take you from me ever again. I’m going to protect you and keep you safe, Grogu. I’m going to make sure that we’re happy together.” </p>
<p>Grogu babbled happily as if he understood his father’s words before pulling himself forward to nestle against his father’s chest. Din placed a hand against his son’s back and leaned back in his chair to get comfortable.  </p>
<p>The two stayed in that spot, child nestled happily against his father while the father rubbed a hand up and down his child’s back, for what felt like hours. Neither of them fell asleep as they were too content in each other’s company. After so much time apart, they both wanted to soak up every second they could spend together. </p>
<p>“Oh, there’s one more thing I have for you,” Din remembered, adjusting his son to his side and reaching into a pouch on his belt to reveal the little silver ball his son so dearly loved. Grogu giggled and snatched the ball from his father’s hand, holding it tight in his hands as if he never wanted to let it go. </p>
<p>Din set his son down on the floor of the ship so he could roll his ball around on the ground. As Grogu played, he babbled as if he were talking to the ball and constantly looked up to make sure his father was watching him play. </p>
<p>Din sat with a smile on his face as he watched his son play, knowing that nothing would be able to separate him and his boy again. Anyone who tried to come between him and his boy would be met with the wrath only a Mandalorian father could possess.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>